


Peaceful

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gender-neutral Kiran, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: A short where Alfonse sneaks in a little smooch with a sleeping Kiran.





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time posting a fic with a gender neutral character of any sort so apologies if I messed up in any shape form or fashion. I typed this out then I noticed that I never really gave/described with any traits for any gender I liked it as is and didn't feel the need to change anything. So feel free to imagine a Male/Female or anything really for Kiran. 
> 
> I just love these two and I wanted to write a short with some peaceful sleepy smooches.

"Kiran there you are!" Alfonse breathed a small sigh of relief, having found Kiran worried that something had happened to the Summoner when he was unable to find them mingling with the other Hero's like they normally would be. "I was wondering where you wandered off too Anna wanted to hold another strategy meeting..." Alfonse's words became only faint mumbles once he saw Kiran up close. 

There Kiran was, sleeping underneath the shade of the tree, ignoring the world around them while slumbering. A book that Alfonse assumed they were reading laid one-half resting safely on their lap while the other was mostly on their arm which the prince assumed that Kiran was using to hold the book open while reading it. Alfonse realized he'd never seen the summoner looking so peaceful, always up and about to interact with the Hero's, meeting with Anna for strategies and news about the Embalian Empire and how the Hero's of other worlds were doing. 

"You're amazing you know that right Kiran?" Alfonse's voice was a mere whisper, the smile on his face growing by the seond while leaning down to pick up the book that now laid open next to the summoner. "Being summoned into this world, fighting a war in a strange new world... not many would be able to do something like this and still smile. Maybe that's just one of the things that makes Hero's want to fight for you Kiran. You understand them, being pulled into a strange new place to fight in a battle for a world that's not your own." 

Kiran moved slightly, lips parted but otherwise, the summoner continued sleeping. Alfonse felt his heart slam against his ribcage at the sight, leaning forward and ever so slowly inch by inch the space between his face and Kiran's lessened until their lips pressed togeather. Krian's lips were much softer than he thought that they would be. Alfonse found himself kissing Kiran again, the sound of his heartbeat making his ears start ringing whenever he kissed Kiran. If Kiran were to wake up right now, but Alfonse knows for a fact that the summoner would be in for a treat to seeing the Prince of Askr's face a deep shade of red. Alfonse just thanked the God's above that Kiran was apparently a deep sleeper. 

Alfonse kissed Kiran's eyelids, causing a small pause when their eyes moved, but otherwise did not open. Kissing their left cheek then the right. The corners of Kiran's mouth, his nose and then the summoners forehead. Taking a moment to try and gather himself Alfonse rested his forehead against Kirans. Hearing the summoners quite, but even breathing while sleeping helped to sooth his irratic heartbeat. Kiran smelled of old books and the earth after raining. 

Removing his forehead from Kirans Alfonse placed one last kiss on the summoners lips before he stood up. His face was beat red, his mind a jumble of thoughts that just trying to figure out his own thoughts made Alfonse feel dizzy. Alfonse couldn't help, but smile at that warm bubbling feeling of happiness in his chest followed by a sense of peace. He always felt this way with Kiran. Taking a seat next to Kiran underneath the tree guiding the summoner to using his shoulder as a pillow Alfonse entwined their fingers togeather, placing small kisses along Kiran's knuckles smiling the entier time. Alfonse new that his jaw would ache later from how much he was smiling, but he didn't care. 

Alfonse was too happy to care.


End file.
